


All the Way

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (in a sense), Canon Universe, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: "We've already had sex like…" Kageyama stops to contemplate this. He contemplates it for a very long time. Finally, he says, "A lot.""That's notall the way, though," says Hinata."I'm pretty sure it is.""I'm telling you, it's not." Hinata pokes him in the forehead. "That's just what theywantyou to think." '--How far isall the way?Hinata is determined to find out.





	All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 26: Shotgunning.
> 
> This is some kind of weird au in which they somehow have weed, idk

"Stop laughing," Kageyama says.

"I can't!" Hinata squeals, shoulders shaking. He actually can't. He's been giggling for the past fourteen minutes, because _everything tickles._

In retrospect, things would probably tickle less if he had clothes on, but they were confusing him, so he took them off.

Kageyama growls and grabs Hinata's face in his hands—which tickles, and Hinata shrieks—but then Kageyama is kissing him, smoke curling out the corners of his lips before he seals them against Hinata's, and Hinata closes his eyes, breathing in. Kageyama's tongue slips inside his mouth, and he tugs Hinata closer to him on the bed, tangling their legs together. The great part is that Kageyama is also naked, because his clothes were _also_ confusing Hinata.

Like… why do they even need to wear clothes? What's the _point?_ Everyone looks basically the same under them, and even if you don't, who _cares?_

Whatever, Hinata decides, not important. Super important: Kageyama. Also Kageyama's tongue, and definitely Kageyama's dick. Wait, why is he thinking about that all of a sudden?

He glances down and stares at Kageyama's cock for a couple seconds. Nevermind, he should probably pretty much always be thinking about it, _look at it._ He is usually thinking about it anyway. Good job, Hinata, he tells himself.

"Hey, Kageyama," he says, as an idea occurs to him. "We keep kissing, but, like… I wanna go… _aaaalllll_ the way."

Kageyama pulls back to look at him, confused. "Again?"

"What do you mean again?" Hinata asks, baffled.

"We just fucked like half an hour ago," Kageyama reminds him.

"Oh, yeah!" Hinata remembers now. "Wanna go another round?"

"Yeah," Kageyama says.

It's not easy, though—Hinata doesn't remember all that much from thirty minutes ago, but he's beginning to wonder if maybe they hadn't been high at the time, because currently, everything is impossible. Possibly _because,_ due to the aforementioned tickle problem, they've succeeded in getting lube over every single centimeter of Hinata's body except the one place that actually matters.

"HINATA," Kageyama bellows in frustration—Hinata tries to apologize, but he can't, he's wheezing just from the barest hint of Kageyama's fingers against his butt. Kageyama puts a hand down on his back to hold him still but there's just _too much lube._ He says "oof—" as his hand slips off Hinata's back, and then Kageyama flops like a wet fish across him, face planting into the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry—" Hinata gasps, paralyzed with laughter.

"This _isn't working,_ " Kageyama says, muffled into the bed sheets.

"At least it's fun!" Hinata says brightly.

"To _you._ "

Kageyama rolls off of him with a grunt and leans over to take another hit from the bong. Hinata flutters his hands at him and he rolls his eyes, leaning in again so Hinata can press their lips together and breathe in the smoke. He feels like he thinks an octopus probably does—squishy and wriggly and slimy all over.

"I bet," he says, giggling, "that you could totally bang my elbow crease right now."

"Probably," Kageyama says, shoving him over into the sheets. He's still hard, which is probably making him irritable.

"So?" Hinata asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So what?"

"Wanna try it?" Hinata leers at him. "Then we can say we've been _all the way."_

For a moment, Kageyama stares at him. "We've already been all the way."

"Nuh-uh," Hinata tells him.

"Uh-uh," he returns. "We've already had sex like…"

He stops to contemplate this. He contemplates it for a very long time.

Finally, he says, "A lot."

"That's not _all the way_ , though," says Hinata.

Kageyama frowns. "Yeah… it is."

"No, it's not."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"I'm telling you, it's not." Hinata pokes him in the forehead. "That's just what they _want_ you to think."

Kageyama tilts his head. "Who's _they?"_

Hinata rolls over, squirming around on the bed. "Theeemmm."

"What's all the way, then?" Kageyama asks, dragging him over to kiss his shoulder.

Hinata looks at him, wide-eyed. "Other places."

"Other…?"

"The more places you put your penis," Hinata explains, "the farther you've gone. We've only tried our butts and our mouths, that's only _two places_ , Kageyama."

Kageyama nods slowly, seeing the wisdom in this statement. "What about when our dicks touch?"

Hinata thinks about this. "They're not really _going_ anywhere in that case, though." He pokes the tips of his index fingers together. "See, like… they're bumping into each other, they're blocked. But!" He makes a circle with the fingers of one hand, and puts the index finger of his other hand through the hole, repeatedly. " _Now_ , it's going places!"

"Ohhh," Kageyama says, nodding faster. "Hinata, nice!"

Hinata pokes the tip of his dick to the head of Kageyama's. "Nice one touch!" he singsongs.

"Niiiice," Kageyama says.

"Niiiiiiice," Hinata says. "Okay, Kageyama! Do my elbow!"

"Come here," Kageyama instructs, leaning back on the bed, dick sticking straight up into the air. "Can you, like…"

"Got it," Hinata says instantly, crawling forward. He lays across Kageyama's legs and bends his elbow, slotting Kageyama's cock into the crook. "Okay, go!"

It's definitely slippery enough. Kageyama rocks his hips and his dick goes sliding up and down, poking out the top of Hinata's arm.  

After about two minutes, Hinata's arm is starting to cramp. "Well?" he asks.

"It's okay," Kageyama huffs. He looks partway between aroused and overexerted, face red and chest rising and falling with his breath. This gives Hinata an idea.

"Paizuri!" Hinata shouts, and Kageyama stops thrusting to blink at him.

_"What?"_ he asks. "Hinata, neither of us have—"

"Your pecs are nice!" Hinata says. "And kinda big, cuz you're all muscley and stuff. I think if you squeeze them together—"

"No!" Kageyama says, covering his chest with his hands. He looks affronted.

"Kageyama, it's in _all_ the porn," Hinata wheedles. "How can we say we've gone all the way if we don't do it?"

Kageyama slowly lowers his hands. "Well…"

"Okay, Kageyama," Hinata says several moments later after they've reshuffled. He is on his knees over Kageyama, who is sitting upright, Hinata's dick pressed up against his chest. He takes a deep breath and then smashes his hands against his chest as hard as he can, trying to create enough cleavage for Hinata to fuck.

He's mostly unsuccessful.

"It's not enough!" Hinata says, rutting his hips against Kageyama's chest. His cock slides around aimlessly, mostly just spreading more lube everywhere and, once, hitting Kageyama in the chin.

"My chest hurts!" Kageyama shouts.

"Just try harder!" Hinata jerks his hips and an errant thrust bumps the tip of his cock against one of Kageyama's nipples. Kageyama yelps.

"That was—" he says. "Do that again?"

Hinata's tongue sticks out in concentration as he tries to aim, nudging Kageyama's nipple. Kageyama hums, and Hinata's happy for him, really, but this would be difficult at the best of times, nevermind when he's blazed.

"Let's try another one," he says, and Kageyama looks at him sadly. "We have to keep going!"

They try Hinata's armpit, but that is almost worse than Kageyama's chest _and_ Hinata's elbow combined when Hinata's armpit hair proves to be terrible to deal with.

Feet, though…

"Kageyama!" Hinata giggles, as he clamps his feet together and massages Kageyama's cock to the best of his abilities. "It's a foot job!"

"Uh… huh…" Kageyama says, without looking. He's lying flat on his back, head tipped back against the pillow. Hinata wriggles his toes over the head and Kageyama's spine curves. Hinata frowns. None of the ones he's gotten to do yet have felt very good.  

"My turn!" he says. Kageyama has become something of a sexual slug in the sheets (the lube certainly makes him shiny and slimy enough) from the foot job and doesn't even protest when Hinata rolls him onto his side, looking for more spots.

"No," Kageyama grunts, when Hinata parts his ass cheeks.

"I'm not gonna go in," Hinata tells him. "Just between—"

"That's practically the same thing," Kageyama says. "It's cheating."

Hinata supposes that's kind of true… "Oh, wait, I know!"

He slides as close to Kageyama's back as he possibly can, until both their lubey bodies are pressed up together, before he slides his cock between Kageyama's thighs.

Instantly, he knows that's the spot. Riiiight there, yeah. His mouth falls open as he eases in, squeezed between Kageyama's strong thighs, the top of his cock brushing the underside of Kageyama's, who groans.

_"Haah_ —Hinata—"

"Nnhn—" Hinata mutters, sliding his hips back before pushing forward again. Kageyama arches back into him and Hinata puts his face against Kageyama's back as he reaches around to palm his slick cock with his hand.

"This is really... good—" Kageyama pants.

"Y-yeah—" Hinata says. "I'm just gonna—keep going—"

He thinks his high is starting to wear off, a bit. It's being replaced, by the oncoming torrent of pleasure that comes with a good, hard fuck—and even if he's not inside Kageyama, the heat of his skin, sweaty and slick, is tight all around Hinata. Kageyama's moaning like he's getting fucked, hand clasping lightly over Hinata's fingers as Hinata pumps his cock, muttering vague, filthy encouragements into his shoulder.

He bumps his hips up a bit and his cock slides along the underside of Kageyama's balls, and Kageyama gives a small shout into the pillow right before his hips start to roll, dragging his thighs in jerky, quick motions along Hinata's dick. Hinata sees white, right before he adds to all the lube and sweat, spills his cum right between Kageyama's legs as he kisses and bites down on his shoulder.

They don't move for awhile after that, just lay there in a messy heap.

"Hey," Kageyama says breathlessly, after some time has passed. "Do you think… that was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we went all the way?"

Hinata pats his hip exhaustedly. "You know what? I think we probably went past it."

Kageyama nods. "Nice."

"Nice," Hinata echoes.

He starts giggling again, which makes Kageyama start laughing, and this time, neither of them can stop.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually written more of this AU... [over here](http://esselley.tumblr.com/post/150563951084/if-youre-still-taking-prompts-getting-highdrunk). It is just as silly. 
> 
> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
